scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Go To Monsters Again
Go To Monsters Again is the 20th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The final monster is always the hardest, as Shaggy always says. Shaggy wants to stay but Crystal tries to convince him to go back to earth to solve mysteries again. Synopsis Crystal tries to convince Shaggy to go back to earth while the others catch the hardest monster. The last monster is the Monastic Monster, which will no doubt be the hardest monster (according to Shaggy's personal philosophy). And after they catch this monster, Shaggy wants to stay with Crystal forever, no matter what. Crystal knows this isn't the best for Shaggy or the gang, so she tells the gang she will take him aside and talk to him while the others (including Amber) get the Monastic Monster. IMPORTANT NOTE NOT TO DO WITH STORY: Now one thing should be explained: the actual mystery and Crystal's talking to Shaggy dip in and out, so it will not be explained every time Shaggy talks to Crystal. Instead it will be marked as this: (C + S). The actual mystery will be explained. Thank you for reading, and now back to the story. (C +S) As for the rest of the gang, they are deciding whether they should split up or piece together the mystery. So it's a compromise: First they will tell the suspects and their motives, and then they will split up, and then they will bring out the clues to completly piece it together. Before they can tell the suspects, the Monastic Monster appears and tries to steal the clues. Velma holds them back and Amber turns alien form, but this monster has many tricks up his sleeve. First, he uses the same power as the Stork Spook (making it so that Amber cannot use her powers). Then he throws a stick to Scooby, who faints after catching it because it is actually with sleeping gas. When Daphne and Velma run to him, the Monastic Monster uses a lasso to lasso Daphne and pull her towards him and then uses something else which is not shown to throw Velma back. Fred makes a desperate attempt to regain Daphne by trying to tackle the monster, but the monster snaps his fingers and is gone. Everyone gets together to see what they should do. (C + S) The others are retelling the suspects: Penny Feaut, a person who wanted revenge on monks, Bo Ajit, who wanted to close down the monastery, and Crash Diamond, a race car driver wanting to get the monastery somewhere else. The gang split up, with Scooby and Amber going one way and the others the other. Soon Velma and Fred find Daphne tied up in a small hidden room. All three are chased by the Monastic Monster and then try to reveal the mystery using the clues (not shown). (C + S) Scooby and Amber, meanwhile, have found out that Daphne was already rescued, and decide to head to the others. But then the others come and everyone is chased by the Monastic Monster, and finally Shaggy and Crystal come out and Shaggy runs into the Monastic Monster, trapping him. It was Bo Ajit. He wanted to close down the monastery. Shaggy finally says he will go back to earth, and he is really sad. The episode ends with him and the gang going back to earth. Cast and Characters Villains *Monastic Monster Suspects *Penny Feaut *Bo Ajit *Crash Diamond Culprits Locations *Alien World Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "Don't even ask what kind of a name the Monastic Monster is." -'Daphne' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes